Another Hannily Story
by hannily5ever
Summary: Hanna has been in love with Emily ever since she met her in !0th grade. Will Hanna get the guts to tell Em how she feels? Does Em feel the same?
1. Chapter 1

Hannily

**Hi, this is my first fanfiction so excuse my mistakes. (: **

* * *

_**Hanna has always loved Emily ever since she met her back in 10th grade. They are seniors now but Hanna always thinks about the first time she saw Emily.** _

* * *

**Hanna thinking about her first day of school**

**Hannas POV / 3rd person**

All i can think about is how nervous i am. It's my first day in a new school and I have no friend. I remember going to my homeroom and looking around seeing everyone in their cliques, i felt lonely. A tall athletic looking girl sat next to me

"_Hi_" she said, "_I'm Emily Fields_"

She has shorts on that showed off her long toned legs and a V-Neck shirt. She was Gorgeous. Her big brown eyes and long dark locks, everything about her was perfect.

"_h-hi, I'm Hanna Marin"_ i said

Did i just stutter?

"_Are you new here? I haven't seen you around_." said Emily.

"_Yeah, this is my first year, I moved from __Delaware_" i said

As me and Emily made conversation I caught myself slowly moving down from her eyes to her lips, down to her chest, then to her legs. Wait. Am i really checking this girl out? i don't even know if i like girls... And looking at Emily I'm sure she isn't either.

"_Hanna_?" Emily said, interrupting Hanna's thoughts "_I said if you want you can sit with me and my friends at lunch if you like_"

"_I'd love too_"

* * *

At lunch Hanna sat with Emily and her two friends Spencer and Aria. A little after lunch started a slightly taller brunette walked up to the table.

_"Em can I talk to you_?" said the brunette

"_For what Paige_? I have nothing to say to you!" Emily said, you could hear on her voice that she was upset

_"Please, all I'm asking for is 5 minutes...Please_"

Emily stood up and disappeared with the other brunette.

"_what was that all about_?" asked Hanna

"_That was Paige, Emily's Ex-Girlfriends, it's a long story_" Spencer answered.

**Emily's gay?** Hanna said in her mind.

* * *

Later that night Hanna caught herself thinking of Emily, her beautiful smile, her kinda thick eyelashes, and her perfume. Hanna could almost feel herself falling...

**A/N: **

**Soo! how do you feel about it? Is t terrible, okay, good? should i continue or just give up? My next chapter would take place in the present and there would be a pool party and lots of fun (: Leave a review and tell me how i can improve.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Hi, Thanks so much for the reviews! I hope you don't mind, this chapter is longer than the first one :3. This chapter takes place in the present and Hanna still hasn't told Emily how she felt. Tonight they are having girls night at Spencers as usual. Don't forget to leave a review! Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

_**(i will be jumping around between Hannas POV and 3rd person)**_

**Chapter 2**

Spencer- "So, movie then a dip in the pool?"

Aria- "Totally"

Emily- "Yay"

"Love it" I said. I started to Smile thinking about Emily in a Bikini. Her abs glistening with water..

"Hanna!" Spencer yelled "What's wrong, i asked you a question, Insidious or Titanic?"

"Nothing, I don't care" I said quickly. I hated scary movies, everyone knew that. But I secretly liked them because i always cuddled with Emily. Any chance I get to be close to her I'll take!

**3rd person POV**

Before the movie even started Hanna snuggled up to Emily.

" The movie hasn't even started yet" Emily said and giggled.

"I know, I'm just preparing myself." said Hanna. As the movie played all Hanna could think about was Emily. Hanna had one arm behind Emily's back and the other on her stomach. Every time a scary part would pop up the blonde would jump which caused her hand to slightly rub against the brunettes stomach. Hanna could feel her abs through her tight V-Neck shirt. Hanna could smell Emily's perfume, it smelt amazing with a hint of vanilla. Hanna slowly got closer and closer to Emily. As she felt her getting closer she whispered "Han, are you okay?" At the sound of Em's voice Hanna looked up at Emily, looking into her big brown orbs.

"yeah, I'm okay, the movie's just scary" Hanna said making a pouty face.

"Aww" Emily said smiling

Her smiled melted Hannas heart. Em rested her chin on Hanna's head, gently squeezing and pulling her closer. Hanna didn't want this moment to end, but of course the movies ended forcing Hanna to let go of the brunette.

"Anyone wanna skinny dip?" Emily joked.

Hanna choked at the thought of Emily naked... Everyone went their separate ways to change. Hanna walked into Spencers room and say Em getting dressed. "I'm sorry, oh my god" Hanna said as she felt her cheeks turn a deep shade of red. "it's fine Han, but since you're here can you help me tie my top?" "S-sure" Hanna slowly crept up to Emily and took the strings to her bikini top in her now sweaty palms. As she begun to tie the strings her eyes wandered downward to Emily's back then to her butt. She saw the blonde checking her out in the mirror.

"See something you like?" Em said jokingly.

Hanna blushed "N-no I.."

"It's fine Han, I was just kidding, let's go!

Emily took her hand leading her downstairs to the pool. Em being a swimmer was obviously excited to swim. She jumped right in and started doing laps. Han sat at the edge of the pool watching her swim. Em looked so good in the water, her perfectly toned body gliding through the water, she looked majestic. **I have to tell her how I feel, make a move dumbass, i got it. **  


"Hey Em, wanna take a break and come sit with me in the Jacuzzi with me?"

Emily smiled "I'd love to"

Spencer and Aria were still inside, eating probably...Em got in the Jacuzzi right next to Hanna, they were so close their arms brushed together.

Hanna began "I have to tell you something, but I'm afraid of how you'll react"

"Han, you know you can tell me anything right? Just tell me"

Emily looked her in the eyes and gave her a sweet smile.

"Is this why you've been acting weird lately? Is it about Caleb?"

"no it's definitely not about Caleb, I'm over him. But I do like someone... A lot"

"Tell me Han" Emily turned more to face Hanna grabbing her hands gently and setting them on her leg still maintaining eye contact.

"I like..." Hanna cut herself off by smashing her lips into the brunettes. Unexpected to Hanna Emily kissed her back, she put her hand in the blondes hair deepening the kiss. Hanna couldn't believe she was actually kissing the girl if her dreams. She didn't want this moment to end! Emily's lips were so soft, softer then she could have ever imagined. Em still smelted like her perfume even drenched in chlorine water. After the kiss was broken Hanna whispered "you"

* * *

**A/N:**

**How was it? Good? Bad? Tell me how it was! In the next chapter we will see how Emily feels ;) Please feel free to leave any comments about what you want to see. Thanks XOXO**


End file.
